The invention relates to multifocal ophthalmic lenses. In particular, the invention provides pairs of contact lenses for individuals that provide correction for presbyopia.
As an individual ages, the eye is less able to accommodate, or bend the natural lens, to focus on objects that are relatively near to the observer. This condition is known as presbyopia. Similarly, for persons who have had their natural lens removed and an intraocular lens inserted as a replacement, the ability to accommodate is absent.
Among the methods used to correct for the eye""s failure to accommodate is the use of lenses that have more than one optical power. In particular, contact and intraocular lenses have been developed in which zones of distance, near, and intermediate power are provided. Examples of such lenses are found in U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 10/285,054, 10/284,613 and 10/284,702 respectively, which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
It is known that each individual has a dominant eye that predominates for distance vision. The dominant eye is the eye that would be used for leading vision in looking through a telescope, monocular microscope, gunsight, or the like. The present invention utilizes the fact that individuals have a dominant eye in designing a lens pair for the individual.